The Feelings Between Us
by DanaAnderson
Summary: The title sounds gay but i couldn't think of anything better! While in the working in the field a surprise comes along that changes Mulder and Scully's opinion of keeping their feelings from each other
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the genius Chris Carter, TenThirteen Productions, blah blah woof woof..._

_Type: Angsty! MSR!_

_Notes: The name sounds sucky but the story is good! I don't know if I'll write more andI don't know when and I don't know how much if more!_

**1:21 pm**

**Alexandria, Virginia**

A man with a gun pointed at a woman stood in the middle of an empty parking lot. A few agents and policemen were scattered around them. All but Scully lay on the ground belly down. "Just put down the gun Mr. Todd. It's going to be alright. We can help you." She said about to cry. Her hands were behind her head and she was standing face to face with a man threatening to shoot her. Her eyes darted over to Mulder who lay closest to her. She could see the fear and panic in his eyes. He looked back at her longingly. He had to do something he couldn't just stand by and let Scully get shot. "NO! No it's not! Nothing will be ok! You can't help me! You can't fix anything!" He ranted and waved the gun around a little. "No Mr. Todd. We can help you. We've helped many people that have gone through the same thing you are. Just put down the gun and we can help you," Mulder tried to convince him. BOOM! A second shot then followed a few moments later. BOOM! The noise from the shots echoed off the surrounding buildings. Mulder looked over at Anthony Todd and saw blood running down the side of his face. He glanced over at Scully just in time to see her crumple to the ground, holding her stomach. Her hands were covered in dark red blood. Mulder ran to her and laid her on his lap. He held her close and looked into her eyes. She stared at him, her eyes glazed over. A look of confusion filled them. He began to caress her face. "W-what happened?" She tried to speak but he placed a finger to her lips and she stopped. He was trying to make sense of it all in his head. His lips began to tremble and his eyes watered as hers began to close. "No…no. Scully, you-you can't leave me. Not now. Please. Oh God…please." He whispered to her, holding back tears. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and hope began to arise in him. "Scully. Scully….please…please come back." He rocked her slowly in his arms, not ever wanting to let go of her.

**8:26 pm **

**St. Mary's Memorial Hospital **

Mulder had been sitting by Scully's bed all day long just staring at her. "I could've prevented this" he thought. She'd been unconscious all day and he had refused to leave her side. He looked over to find her waking up. "Hi," he said thoughtfully reaching his hand towards hers. She smiled. "What happened? Why - OUCH!" She winced in pain. He calmed her. "You were shot by Anthony Todd. Lucky for him he isn't alive or else he would have to face my wrath." He made a face like the Hulk and she laughed at him softly. He looked warmly at her, happy to see her smile. "I thought I was going to loose you out there. I didn't know what to make of it. It was my fault." "No, no it wasn't. It was no ones fault. It happened for a reason. And anyway I'm fine now." She pulled him closer to her. "Come up here and sit by me." He got up off of his chair and sat on the hospital bed beside her. "Scully I…I need to say something to you. I feel that it must be said now. I can't let it just float there between us anymore. I need you to know how I feel about you." She looked away for a moment but couldn't help to be drawn back into his placid gaze. "What is it?" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She knew what he was going to say. She felt the exact same way but she wasn't brave enough to tell him. "Scully, I….love you." She let one lone tear stream down her face. "Mulder." She looked away. When she turned back to him she couldn't help but to cry. He opened his arms to her. His firm embrace swallowed her up and she felt at peace. She looked up into his eyes and they lay back on the bed. She laid her head on his shoulder.

**_TBC! (eventually)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the genius Chris Carter, TenThirteen Productions, blah blah woof woof...**_

_**Type: Angsty! MSR!**_

_**Notes: Tell me if you like it! I tried! **_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**10:15 am**

**St. Mary's Memorial Hospital**

Scully awoke to find Mulder perched at her side. "Good morning sunshine," he joked with a grin. _He always knows hot to make me_ smile she thought herself. "Hey. How long have you been here?" She smiled at him.

"For the past five days, as long as you've been here."

"Mulder – I'm fine. Go home now. I'm coming home tonight – "

"No. I'm not leaving. You have no one to be here with you." _Plus I don't have anywhere else to go_ he added subconsciously.

"Mulder, at least go home, take a shower, take a nap…for me?" she pouted. They both knew he couldn't resist the offer especially because Scully was the bargainer.

"Fine. Fine. I'll leave," he said in mock anger. She giggled at him slightly and shoed him out the door and onward to his home. A few moments later a nurse aided Scully in the changing of her bandages and a routine check up.

"You know you're a pretty lucky girl to have a husband so devoted to you," she said as she checked Scully's blood pressure.

"Thank you but he's not my husband."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope, my best friend."

"Oh…I see," she said with a smirk on her face and a bit of a doubt in her voice. With that the nurse left and Scully was left to dwell on the woman's words. It made her think; it struck her the way the nurse had answered, with a mock in her voice. She had now begun to question her own intentions with Mulder, let alone his with her. She had always known he was the one, but she never knew if he thought the same. That's why she never let herself open up to much to him. But she was having a realization and was now starting to think differently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**10:30 pm **

**Scully's Apartment**

"Thanks for bringing me here tonight Mulder," she said as he helped her into her apartment.

"No problem."

They made their way towards the bedroom when Mulder had a revelation.

"Here, let me help."

He grabbed her up and took her to the bed. She blushed violently she thought the red would stain her face forever.

"Thanks," she managed to stutter. She never realized how strong he really was.

"I have a little surprise for you, Scully. Just hold on I gotta go get it from the car." A few minutes later he arrived back with a TV.

"Oh my god, you carried that all the way here for me!" she giggled at him struggling to hold the TV.

""Wh-Where should I put it?" he strained to say.

"On the dresser," she laughed a little. He set it down and shook out his arms.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now so you can get some rest." He grabbed his coat off the foot of the bed and gave Scully a kiss on the forehead. "Bye."

She smiled but as he began to walk out the door it faded. "Mulder wait!" she blurted as she heard the door click as Mulder shut it behind him.

"Are you okay? Is something hurting you?" he said as he raced to her side.

"No...I…" she looked around a little embarrassed and not sure what to say. He eyed her intently waiting for her next word. "Will you…will you stay?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

She silently thanked him with her smile. Mulder went back into the living room to shut the front door. He came back into the room, switched off the light, and slipped off his shoes. He then quickly peeled off his jacket and drew back the covers to snuggle up to Scully. He held her tightly as the rolled over to their sides.

"Are you okay? I mean…is all of this…is it right?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly. She was too consumed by his warmth. His hand caressed her hair softly and every move he made was drawn in by her. She began to relax and drawn near to sleep. She was just barely awake when he asked her another question.

"Scully?"

"Yes Mulder?" she sighed. A small silence ensued her tired sigh.

"Do you love me? Because you know I…I love you." She was waiting her entire life for this. She was overcome with too much happiness to answer. She was off in her own world.

"Scully? Did you hear me?"

"Yes…" They were quiet for a second more. "Yes…I do love you." With that she slowly turned over to face him despite the pain in her stomach. She brought her hand to his face and stroked his temple. She then brought her lips to his forehead and lastly his head to her chest.

"Yes…I do."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**:Sorry it took so long! Review if you like it and still review if you don't:**


End file.
